1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to exercise systems for exercising the muscles of the lower body. In particular, this invention directs itself to a portable exercise system having a resistive force assembly coupled between a handle member and a foot engaging assembly. More in particular, this invention pertains to an exercise system having a heel engaging assembly for engagement with a user's foot for maintaining the application of resistive force in substantial alignment with the load bearing axis of a user's leg. Further, this invention directs itself to an exercise device for exercising gluteal and thigh muscles wherein the resistive force assembly includes an assembly for adjusting the initial resistive force applied to the user's foot by means of adjusting an initial displacement dimension between the heel engagement assembly and a handle member.
2. Prior Art
Lower body exercise systems are known in the art. Prior art lower body exercise systems typically were formed by a single elastic strap member coupled on opposing ends to handle-like structures which may be engaged by the hands or feet of the user. When engaged with the user's foot, such are typically disposed in proximity of the ball portion of the user's foot, thereby providing a significant torque on the user's ankle joint. Such systems further are subject to unintended disengagement with the user's foot, as they are not stably secured thereto. Where the elastic resistive force member itself is passed about a user's foot, with handle-like structures being grasped by the user's hands, such also suffer from an inability to stably maintain the elastic member properly positioned in alignment with the load bearing axis of the user's leg and also subject to unintended disengagement.
In still other prior art systems, an elastic member is provided in a closed contour without any specific foot engagement or handle members. Such systems likewise suffer from the potential disengagement from the user's foot and an inability to maintain the force loading in proper alignment with the user's body. Further, none of these prior art systems provide any means for adjusting the initial length of the resistive force member nor do they disclose a resistive force structure which includes both an elastic and an inelastic member.